The invention relates to electric storage batteries and in particular to electric storage batteries having two or more cell compartments separated by partition walls formed of thermoplastic plastics material.
The invention is particularly applicable in the manufacture of multicell storage batteries such as for example lead acid batteries, of the kind comprising a case or cases divided into cell compartments by internal partition walls, with a group of plates in each cell compartment. The plates in each cell compartment are electrically connected together and connected to the plates in an adjacent cell compartment by an intercell connector which, in previously known batteries has commonly passed over the top of the partition wall or alternatively through a hole in the partition wall thereby forming a direct connection through the partition wall. Direct connections through the partition wall are advantageous in using less material in the interconnecting rod which may for example be formed of a lead alloy. This minimises the conducting path thereby decreasing the overall resistance within the battery and improving the battery efficiency. However, problems can arise in making a satisfactory connection through the partition wall and effecting a satisfactory seal at the point where the interconnection is made through the partition wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved means of providing an intercell connection which passes directly through the partition wall or walls in electric storage batteries having partition walls formed of thermoplastic resin.